Dia bukan Mama ku!
by Nona Musim Semi
Summary: Dia bukan Mama ku Dia selalu menyiksa ku Aku benci wanita itu, dia hanya baik pada ku ketika ada Papa. Di mana Mamaku? Pa! -Uchiha Sarada-
1. Prolog

Awalnya aku tak pernah berpikir sejauh ini, hingga aku menemukan photo seorang wanita brambut pink di dompet papa.

Sejak saat itu aku mulai merasa curiga dengan hubungan Mama dan Papa.

Papa hampir tak pernah berbicara pada Mama, Bahkan Papa terkesan menjauhi Mama.

Jangankan berbicara, bahkan aku tak pernah melihat Papa tersenyum pada Mama.

Ini aneh, Bahkan sesibuk sibuknya Papa, dia tak pernah lupa untuk menemuiku.

Papa sangat menyayangi ku, namun berbanding terbalik dengan Mama yang malah membenci ku.

Bahkan ketika Papa tak ada di rumah, Mama selalu memarahiku dan tanpa segan memukulku.

Aku muak dengan wanita Merah itu, aku benci padanya, dia bukan Mama ku.

Tetapi apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku hanya anak berusia 10 tahun yang haus akan kasih sayang seorang ibu.

PROLOG END


	2. 1

Jam menunjukan pukul 11 malam, Gadis berambut hitam itu belum juga bisa untuk menutup matanya.

Pikirannya melayang layang entah kemana, di usianya yang masih menginjak 10 tahun di mana seharusnya mendapatkan dekapan hangat dari kedua orang tuanya.

Tapi Sarada malah memikirkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tak di pikirkan oleh anak seusianya.

Sarada akhirnya memilih untuk bangkit dari ranjangnya, dan mengambil kacamata di atas meja naks yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya.

Kaki kecilnya melangkah keluar kamar, meninggalkan Kamar besarnya yang mewah, tetapi tak ada kehangatan sama sekali di dalamnya.

Sarada menuruni tangga kediaman Uchiha dengan tenang, walau keadaan kediaman itu begitu besar dan gelap tetapi tak ada ketakutan sama sekali di dalam dirinya.

Sarada melangkah menuju dapur, ia butuh air untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"Kau belum tidur?" langkah Sarada terhenti di depan kulkas, pandangannya berbalik dan ia menemukan Papa nya yang terlihat dalam keadaan letih.

"Aku tak bisa tidur Pa" lalu Sarada melanjutkan gerakannya untuk mengambil minuman di dalam kulkas dan menuangkannya kedalam gelas.

Sasuke hanya memperhatikan gerakan Putri kecilnya.

Setelah tenggorokannya terasa sudah tidak kering, Sarada menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu dapur.

"Apa Papa mau minum juga?" tanya Sarada polos.

Sasuke mengelengkan kepalanya, dan berjalan mendekati Sarada.

"Kau harus tidur Sayang" Sasuke berjongkok di hadapan Sarada dan mengecup kepala Sarada dengan penuh rasa sayang.

Sarada memeluk leher Sasuke dengan erat.

"Papa kemana saja Seminggu ini?" tanya Sarada dengan suara yang parau.

"Maafkan Papa, Sarada. Papa ada bisnis di luar kota" Sasuke sungguh merasa bersalah kini, telah pergi tanpa pamit sama sekali.

"Tapi Papa tak mengabariku, aku sangat kesepian" gumam Sarada yang masih berada di dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Bukankah ada Mama mu?" Sasuke menatap mata onyx yang sama sepertinya.

"Iya, tap_

"Sasuke-kun? Kau sudah pulang?" Wanita berambut merah datang dengan mata yang masih terlihat mengantuk.

Sasuke tak menangapi pertanyaan Karin, matanya masih belum berpaling dari putri kecilnya.

"Mau tidur bersama Papa?" tanya Sasuke, tanpa memperdulikan wajah kesal Karin.

"Tentu" jawab Sarada dengan senyuman di bibir kecilnya.

Lalu Sasuke mengangkat Sarada menuju kamar Sarada, meninggalkan Karin yang mengeram Kesal.

"Anak dan Ibu sama saja, membuat ku Muak"

Amerika Serikat- Washington Dc

Di dalam mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang terlihat dua orang wanita yang terduduk dalam mobil.

Wanita berambut Pink dan dengan mata Emerald nya yang meneduhkan tengah menyetir mobil dalam keheningan.

Sedangkan wanita yang satunya lagi duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya, wanita dengan rambut pirang dan dengan matanya yang biru kelautan.

"Sakura?" wanita berambut pirang memecah keheningan yang sendari tadi melingkupi mereka.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino yang juga tengah menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin kembali ke Jepang?"

Sakura memijat pelilisnya dengan kesal " Ino, aku tak ingin membahasnya"

"Ini sudah 10 tahun sejak kejadian itu berlalu Sakura'' Ino menatap Sakura yang kini terlihat agak tidak nyaman dengan topik pembicaraan ini.

"Ino dengar? Bahkan aku tidak ingin lagi menemui lelaki Sialan itu, jadi berhentilah membicarakan hal yang tak perlu" Sakura menatap Ino dengan tajam.

"Baiklah jika itu mau mu" Ino hanya pasrah mengikuti keinginan Sahabatnya itu.

Tanpa Ino sadari, Sakura tengah mengusap setetes air mata yang mengalir di sudut matanya.

"Bahkan lelaki brengsek itu masih bisa membuat ku meneteskan air mata, walau telah 10 tahun berlalu"

TBC

Note:

Tadinya si mau fokus ke sarada aja, tapi berubah pikiran ketika di tengah jalan...

Kalo suka sama Ceritanya :v

Vote dan Comment yah


	3. 2

Sarada Pov

Setelah menyisir rambut hitam ku, aku segera turun menuju ruang makan, di sana terlihat Papa dan Mama sudah duduk di kursinya masing masing.

Aku langsung menarik kursi ku, di samping Papa. Setelah nya hanya terdengar bunyi detingan sendok dan piring.

Inilah keluarga ku, aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini semua.

Papa yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya di kantor. Dan Mama yang selalu sibuk dengan teman teman nya.

Kalo boleh jujur aku tak ingin memiliki Keluarga seperti ini, aku ingin memiliki Keluarga seperti Boruto, walau hidup nya sederhana tetapi Boruto selalu di limpahkan oleh kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya.

Atau seperti Shikadai yang tak pernah kekurangan kasih sayang, walau kedua orang tuanya sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya.

Aku lebih baik lahir di sebuah keluarga miskin tetapi selalu di liputi kehangatan, dari pada lahir di sebuah keluarga kaya tetapi dengan Kehampaan.

Sarada Pov End.

Setelah selesai dengan sarapan nya, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Putri kecil nya, yang memakan sarapannya dalam diam.

"Sarada, Papa akan pergi ke Amerika. Untuk mengurus cabang Uchiha Crop yang berada disana" Ucap Sasuke, yang membuat dua kepala yang berada di ruang makan itu langsung menatapnya.

"Kau akan pergi lagi Sasuke-kun?" tanya Karin. Aura kemaran terlihat jelas dari nada suaranya.

"Hn" balas Sasuke datar, tanpa menoleh ke arah Karin.

Mata Onyx Sasuke masih terpusat pada Sarada yang sendari tadi belum mengeluarkan Suara.

"Aa, tak masalah. Bukannya Papa sudah sering meninggalkan ku.

Aku sudah terbiasa tanpa Papa" Setelah mengucapkan kata kata itu Sarada pun berlari menuju Mobil yang mengantarnya pergi ke sekolah.

"Kau membuat dia Kecewa" Ucap Karin.

"Selama aku pergi, jaga dia dengan baik" lalu Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan meninggalkan Karin sendirian di ruang makan.

"Brengsek,emang dia kira aku Baby sister nya! Cih tidak ada gunanya aku dulu sampai berjuang sekeras ini. Bahkan aku sampai menukar anak kandung ku sendiri!! Hanya demi bersama dengan mu Sasuke-kun"

Karin meremas sendok yang berada di gengamannya dengan kesal, lalu membantingnya ke lantai.

Sedangkan di tempat lain terlihat wanita berusia 29 tahun yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang sudah hampir berkepala tiga itu.

"Mitsuki, bangun sayang" Ucap Sakura, sambil mengoncangkan tubuh Mitsuki yang masih terbungkus dalam selimut tebal.

" 5 menit lagi, Ma" gumam Mitsuki yang masih memejamkan mata.

"Bangun atau Mama siram dengan air" Habis sudah kesabaran Sakura.

"Baiklah, Baiklah aku bangun Ma"

" Cepatlah Mandi, Mama ada Jadwal Oprasi pagi hari ini" Sakura lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kamar Mitsuki.

10 Menit berlalu, kini Mitsuki sudah rapih dengan seragam sekolah nya.

"Hei anak nakal, Cepatlah ke bawah aku sudah lapar menunggu mu dari tadi" Seseorang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Mitsuki dengan Kesal.

"Aku baru akan ke bawah, Bibi Ino" Ucap Mitsuki sambil merotasikan matanya dengan bosan.

Mitsuki dan Ino berjalan beriringan menuju ruang makan, di sana sudah ada Sakura yang sedang menata makanan di meja makan.

"Mama, apa Bibi Ino tidak memiliki Uang untuk membeli makanan, dia selalu saja menumpang Sarapan bersama kita" Ucap Mitsuki dengan Sarkasme.

"Sialan kau bocah, aku tidak semiskin itu" Ino menatap Mitsuki dengan kesal.

"Ya ya ya, apa peduli ku" Mitsuki mengangkat bahu dengan acuh.

"Hei hei sudahlah, tidak bisakah kalian akur"

"Tidak! /Tidak!" ucap Ino dan Mitsuki bersamaaan.

Sakura hanya menghela napas pasrah.

Setelah mengantar Mitsuki ke Sekolah nya, Sakura dan Ino melajukan mobil nya menuju Rumah sakit terbesar di Amerika.

Perlu perjuangan keras untuk bisa bekerja di rumah Sakit itu. Terutama untuk Sakura yang sempat berhenti Kuliah karna saat itu Mitsuki masih bayi.

"Bagaimana kabar mobil mu?" Sakura mulai membuka suara, setelah dari tadi hanya keheningan yang menemani mereka.

"Masih di bengkel" ucap Ino.

Sakura hanya mengangukan kepalanya sebagai respon.

"Sakura!"

"Apa?"

"Sai, kemarin dia melamar ku" ucap Ino dengan nada Bahagia. Bahkan wajah nya berseri saat mengucapkan nya.

"Wow, akhirnya kalian menikah. Aku turut Senang mendengarnya"

"Ikutlah dengan ku ke Club malam ini, Sai membuat pesta untuk merayakan hari ulangtahun nya"

"Akan ku pikirkan nanti"

"Baiklah"

"Kakashi, undur kebrangkatan ku menjadi besok dan urus juga untuk kebrangkatan Sarada"

"Baik, Sasuke-sama"

Sasuke memandang foto yang berisi seorang gadis cantik berusia 18 tahun. Yang sedang tersenyum manis.

"Kau di mana Chery"

To be Continue

Sarada 10 Tahun

Sakura 29 Tahun

Sasuke 30 Tahun

Karin 30 Tahun

Ino 29 Tahun

Mitsuki 10 Tahun


End file.
